


Gingerbread House

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Tommy, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, Sisterinnit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Everything ready?” Tubbo asked, looking over his shoulder to see Tommy giving him a thumbs up, and Willow clapping her hands together excitedly.“I think that’s a yes. Right, I’m hitting the button.” Tubbo clicked down on the trackpad of his laptop, waiting a few seconds for everything to load, before smiling and stepping back. “We’re on! It’s good, I think. I’ll hang about for a second and wait to see what chat’s saying, make sure the audio is okay.”As it turned out, a lot of what chat was saying was based on the fact that Tubbo was at Tommy’s house, and the rest was almost entirely just awws at the sight of Tommy and Willow.--------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 9: Gingerbread
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 82
Kudos: 616
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> for people following this au, this is set a little in the future, so willow is 2, & tommy & tubbo would be 18

“Everything ready?” Tubbo asked, looking over his shoulder to see Tommy giving him a thumbs up, and Willow clapping her hands together excitedly. 

“I think that’s a yes. Right, I’m hitting the button.” Tubbo clicked down on the trackpad of his laptop, waiting a few seconds for everything to load, before smiling and stepping back. “We’re on! It’s good, I think. I’ll hang about for a second and wait to see what chat’s saying, make sure the audio is okay.”

As it turned out, a lot of what chat was saying was based on the fact that Tubbo was at Tommy’s house, and the rest was almost entirely just  _ awws  _ at the sight of Tommy and Willow - or Sisterinnit as she was still known to Tommy’s stream. When Tubbo gave a thumbs up, Tommy leaned down a little to whisper into Willow’s ear and after a moment she nodded, then beamed and waved. 

“Hello!” She said excitedly, Tommy resting his hands on her waist as she jumped around on top of the stool she stood on, making sure she didn’t fall. 

“Hi chat!” Tommy shouted, and Tubbo laughed.

“You’ve got a mic on, you don’t need to shout! You’ve just deafened everyone!”

“No, Big Man, I can’t deafen them. I did that a  _ long  _ time ago.”

As Tommy laughed and Willow mimicked him, Tubbo took on the responsibility of introducing the stream. 

“Right, so, you might have noticed this isn’t really a normal stream. Not just because we’re in Tommy’s kitchen, or that I’m here, or you can see his legs.”

“Legs are a hoax!”

“Right... “ Tubbo paused, raising his eyebrows at Tommy for a moment before turning back to the camera. “Anyway, we’re doing a baking stream! Sort of. With Wi-- Sisterinnit, we didn’t really want to risk anything hot, so we bought a load of gingerbread house decorating kits and we’re going to make the  _ biggest  _ and the  _ best  _ gingerbread house  _ ever.  _ AND, chat, you get to help! We’re going to run polls to determine what we’re going to decorate with.”

“Just bear in mind that my baby sister has to eat this, alright?” Tommy said. “If  _ anyone  _ votes for chili powder, you’re banned for life.”

“Bye bye!” Willow said happily, and Tommy’s face immediately softened. She had him wrapped around her fingers, and it showed. 

“Everyone’s just saying  _ aww,  _ Tommy.”

“That’s what happens when you bring out a baby. My parents only had her because I told them to, I said it would help me farm more pogchamps and primes and they said  _ ok Tommy, you are the boss and the man  _ and hey presto, I have a money maker.”

Tubbo paused for a moment, blinking.

“That’s not true, is it?”

“It’s absolutely true! Now come back over here and help me start unboxing some of this shit before Sisterinnit gnaws her way through one of them.”

At the mention of the boxes, Willow grabbed one excitedly and started shaking it. Tommy took it from her, opening it up and giving her a piece of gingerbread to occupy herself with. As she sat on the counter and slowly enjoyed the treat, the two men worked on separating out the different decorations into bowls. Tommy had constructed the house, and Tubbo was on Twitch duty. The first poll had been an easy one - what food colouring should they add to the icing - and Tubbo was now stood with a mixing bowl in hand, turning the icing blue. 

“Right, Sisterinnit, what sweets do you want to use for roof tiles?”

Willow looked at the bowls of goodies around her, before eventually pointing to the crushed up candy canes. The next step was to run another poll on Twitch that Tubbo set up whilst Tommy and WIllow began to ice the roof of the house: candy canes or cloves of garlic. 

Tommy had, in all honesty, expected his chat to ruin this. He’d expected them to pick the worst option every single time, but he’d overlooked one thing. Willow was a secret weapon. Could the chat  _ really  _ vote to put garlic on the roof when she looked so sweet asking for candy canes? If even  _ he  _ was wrapped around her little finger, surely he should’ve expected everyone else to be. 

It was because of Willow that the house looked somewhat normal. Sure, they still relied on the decorating skills of Tommy and Tubbo, but the fact that the windows were made of liquorice rather than peppers, and the fact that the path had been decorated with cookie dough as opposed to paella was in and of itself a success. Willow had helped the decorating process in her own way - she’d been given the task of ‘landscaping’ the outside of the house. In reality, that meant she’d eaten a lot of the marshmallows that were supposed to act as bushes, and had icing and chocolate smeared over her lips. 

“Bubbo?” She asked, and neither man had to glance at chat to know just how they’d be reacting to that. Both Tommy and Tubbo could expect to see  _ Bubbo  _ clipped and making the rounds on Twitter for days to come.

“Yes, Sisterinnit?” Tubbo asked, looking up from his handiwork to see Willow with a fist full of smarties.

“Hand?” 

Tubbo did as instructed, and Willow reached out to drop a number of half melted chocolates into his palm. There wasn’t much  _ less  _ appetising than chocolate that had been squished by a toddler’s sweaty hand, but Tommy smiled.

“You’re so good at sharing. I’m so proud of you.”

“Shall we give Tommy some too?” Tubbo asked.

“Tommy hand!” Willow agreed, reaching out with one of her own hands to grab her brother’s. Tommy laughed a little, holding out his hands, and Willow leaned forwards to press a kiss to his palms. 

“Aww!” Tubbo grinned. “That’s adorable!” 

“I love you.” Willow said. She busied herself with picking up the bag of tube of smarties to pour some into Tommy’s hand and didn’t see just how widely he was smiling. For some reason it was utterly impossible to keep up the  _ big man  _ act when she was being so kind and loving and honest. Sure, she was a child, she didn’t know what the words meant or why they made Tommy’s heart turn all mushy in his chest, but he knew she loved him. If the words weren’t enough, he could tell when she dumped out the entire tube of smarties into his hands, then reached for a second to do the same.

“Yeah.” He said quietly. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little shorter than usual today, but i'm feeling drained as all hell so something longer wasn't gonna happen - sorry about that!
> 
> \-----------------  
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That's a Gingerbread House, Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086516) by [youre_beauty_shes_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace)




End file.
